Jacob Ryder
Biographical Information Name: Jacob Ryder Code Name: Torrent Age: 21 Sex: Male Nationality: American Physical Description Height: '''5'11" '''Weight: 165 lbs Eye Color: Pale blue that darkens when he uses his abilities Hair Color/Style: Brown, straight, brown X-Outfit: Standard Uniform Casual Outfit: T-Shirts and Jeans Equipment: NONE OF NOTE Abilities and Weaknesses Source of Extra-Normal Abilities: Mutation Extra-normal abilities: '''Hydromancry *Can control water down to the molecular level *Can attract oxygen and hydrogen atoms from the environment to make water molecules *He can also "mind merge" with water. **Letting it take his eyes, ears, and mind with it (on a spiritual/mental level) so that he can trace it's source or to wherever it leads. '''Weaknesses: '''Electricity, *For some reason it interferes with his ability to control water. The more electricity there is, the harder it is for him to maintain control. If there is enough electricity it can keep him from controlling water all together. '''Limitations: *The water has to be nearby him in order for him to be able to control it *He can't control the water that resides within living beings, probably due to the electrical impulses of the brain. *When he combines hydrogen and oxygen molecules to create water, a popping sound can be heard (like a small explosion of sorts) and heat is generated. The longer he sustains this water creation, the hotter the heat gets. 'Normal human' Abilities: '''NONE OF NOTE Psychological Description '''Personality: *He's funny and outgoing. *Loves to hang out with friends especially other mutants. *He is very analytical and thoughtful. 'Interests: '''NONE OF NOTE '''Hobbies: '''NONE OF NOTE '''History: ' His parents were Marine Biologists. One time they invited him to go with them on an expedition. While they were out to sea running tests and collecting specimens they discovered something great. Everyone on the ship was excited, but while they were focusing on that another smaller boat pulled up next to them. Eight men climbed on board and took control. They tied everybody up except for Jacob. Jacob had found a place to hide and the men didn't find him. The men set a course for the boat to take them farther out to sea. After a little while the men were met by a helicopter and they climbed on board leaving everyone tied up. Jacob quickly came out and untied everyone. They radioed the Coast Guard and began to head back as fast as they could because a storm was coming. Unfortunately they didn't have enough fuel to make it. When the Coast Guard found the ship it looked like it had been struck by lightning. There were only a few survivors. When Jacob woke up he was on a rock sticking up out of the water. That's when he first discovered his powers. Climbing off the rock he jumped into the water so he could swim to shore except instead of diving into the water he hit the top of it and didn't sink down. (Increased Surface Tension) He walked to shore and then found the way back to his house. When he arrived he found that his parents were not there. Background Information HUNTERCDA, the creator of this character, is a well respect star who has been on television, in movies, and been the voice of audio books. Category:Males Category:Elemental Category:X men Category:Characters